I Miss You Guys
by Yuchan-Scarlett13
Summary: Trio Emas Gryffindor muak dengan orangtuanya masing-masing, dan memutuskan untuk minggat dari rumah.Mereka bertemu dengan Hatsune Miku yang juga minggat dari rumahnya. Akhirnya seorang muggle mengajarkan mereka "rasa" yang mereka tidak punya.


Harry Potter belongs to Madam J.K. Rowling

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha

Warning: OOC, TYPO, GAJENESS, ALUR GAK NYAMBUNG, PENJELASAN SEDIKIT, DAN TERLALU BANYAK SKIP TIME.

Hellooww Its me!:D

Aku mau bikin cerita comedy/romance/biasa saja yang aku dapet sama temenku! Sebenarnya bukan Cuma Harry Potter saja, ada Vocaloid juga XD Well, jangan lupakan aku (Scarlett), Teman aku (Stella), Greyson Chance (artis kesukaan Stella) dan beberapa karakter tambahan yang tak berguna (?). Ceritanya, Harry dkk itu masih di tahun pertama, dan Voldemort tidak pernah ada. Alurnya nggak ngikutin Madam J. K. Rowling, loh.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"_**Kau tidak boleh bermain Quidditch lagi, Harry!" Bentak ibu Harry, Stella Evans. Ia mengambil perban untuk mengobati Harry. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, apakah kau mendengarku? Harry, dengar aku!" Bentak ibu Harry lagi. Harry menatap jengkel ibunya. **_

"_**MOM, Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, aku baik-baik saja! Ini wajar dalam Quidditch!" Lawan Harry. **_

"_**Harry! Aku memarahimu untuk kebaikanmu juga! Harry!" Bentak Stella. **_

"_**Mom, baiklah, kau selalu benar. Kau selalu benar tentang segalanya!" Ucap Harry. "Tapi aku sudah muak! Muak dengan kesombongan yang mom lakukan!" Seru Harry. Ia naik ke lantai atas untuk mengepak semua baju dan galleon yang ia punya. **_

"_**Harry!" Panggil Stella. **_

"_**Aku sudah capek dan muak! Setiap hari mom hanya mengomel!" Bentak Harry. Ia mengambil koper lalu segera melewati Stella yang masih bengong dengan mulut membentuk "O" Besar. **_

_**Harry keluar rumah, mencari Ron dan Hermione. **_

"_**Hey mate, ternyata kau juga mau minggat?" Sapa Ron. "Aku ingin minggat karena mom selalu meremehkan aku, selalu saja membanding – bandingkan aku dengan semua saudaraku… seperti Bill. Itu membuatku stress dan jengkel." Jelas Ron panjang – lebar. **_

"_**Aku juga ingin minggat." Timpal Hermione. "Mom dan Dad hanya memerintahkan aku untuk belajar, belajar, belajar dan belajar. Memang itu hobiku, namun nampaknya mereka memerintahkan aku begitu karena tidak punya hal lain untuk di bicarakan bersamaku. Kami dekat, namun jauh." **_

"_**Kalau aku minggat karena mom selalu mengkhawatirkan aku tentang Quidditch yang berbahaya dan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia memberitahuku untuk stop bermain Quidditch." Jelas Harry dengan raut muka sebal. **_

"_**Berarti kita sama, ya." Ucap Hermione dengan senyum di wajahnya.**_

_**Dan WHUUUSSP, Mereka ber-Apparate. **_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana caranya hidup di kota yang kotor dan sempit ini?" Keluh Ron sambil tetap menenteng tasnya. Ia mengambil tisu lalu mengelap keringatnya. "Negara apa dan ibukota macam apa ini!" Bentaknya.

"_STFU, _Ronald Weasley! Ini adalah Negara tropis… Indonesia mungkin?" Jawab Hermione. "Bagaimana caranya kita hidup di negeri ini tanpa orangtua?" Keluh Hermione. Ron mengangguk—sangat—setuju.

"Diamlah, kalian berdua. Bisa saja orangtua yang tidak menyayangi kita sedang tertawa di sana…Mungkin" Balas Harry. "Kita harus tunjukkan bahwa kita bisa hidup mandiri! Sekolah disini, les disini, makan disini, hidup disini sampai mereka menemukan kita!" Lanjut Harry. Ron dan Hermione mengangguk lemas.

"Apakah ada yang ingat mantra mengubah ingatan?" Tanya Harry dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Jampi memori?"

"Yap! Kita bisa mengubah ingatan beberapa keluarga muggle disini dan berpura – pura/berakting seperti kita adalah anak mereka!" Ucap Harry bersemangat. Hermione dan Ron saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kita?" Tanya Hermione. Ron tiba – tiba saja _face palm. _

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya, Hermione? Bukankah sudah kubilang, dengan Jampi Memori semuanya pun bisa!" Jawab Harry sambil membusungkan dada. Ron tersenyum,

"Mari kita pilih rumahnya!" Seru Ron. Harry hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Hermione menggigit bibir.

"Aku merasa ini bukan ide yang baik…" Gumam Hermione.

_One Day Later. _

"Hidup di dunia muggle tidak seburuk yang aku kira." Ujar Hermione sambil membereskan bukunya, memasukkannya kedalam tas dengan mantra seringan bulu dan perluasan… apalah itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Stephanie, adik Hermione yang baru (Hermione sangat terpaksa mengakuinya!). Hermione menggeleng sambil tersenyum, lalu duduk disamping Stephanie kecil.

"Apa itu, Stephanie?" Tanya Hermione sambil menatap barang muggle berbentuk persegi panjang dan kurus berwarna hitam dengan layar otomatis yang daritadi dimainkan oleh Stephanie. Semenjak ia datang kerumah itu, ia tidak bisa melepaskan dari benda muggle tersebut.

"Ini? Ini namanya iPad." Jawab Stephanie datar dan singkat. "Mau kuajari?" Tawar Stephanie. Hermione mengangguk.

Stephanie sangat manis, dengan kakak yang sudah kelas 3 SMP (Jane) yang pengertian. Mom barunya juga tidak selalu menyuruhnya belajar. Hermione selalu belajar tanpa disuruh, maka Mom barunya menyayanginya. Mom dan Dad baru Hermione sangat baik. Mom selalu menyediakan makanan enak, dan Dad setiap pulang selalu mencium pipi mom.

Ini keluarga idamannya.

Ron membereskan bukunya dan menggunakan mantra seperti yang Hermione gunakan. Sama seperti Harry juga, ia pasti menggunakan mantra itu.

"Hidup didunia muggle sangat menyenangkan—" Ron terhenti sebentar. "Walaupun aku harus menjadi adik yang paling akhir lagi—" Lanjut Ron. Ia mempunyai dua kakak, perempuan dan laki-laki. Perempuan itu sudah kelas 2 SMP, sedangkan yang laki-laki sudah 1 SMA. Dan dia kelas 6 SD.

"Mom, aku ada acara malam hari ini." Si laki-laki (Alex) menyahut. Mom tidak membalas, dan ia menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya, pergilah.' Maka Alex menyalakan barang muggle bertuliskan 'Vario' merah dan bergegas pergi. Lain dengan si perempuan (Willona) ia selalu membantu Ron.

Mom baru Ron sangat baik, walaupun terkadang ia dimarahi karena melanggar peraturan dan membuat kekacauan (Ron: seharusnya kau bersyukur, nyonya! Aku bukan Fred atau George!). Dad Ron juga baik, walaupun agak cuek.

Keluarga tenang.

"Hey, Stella." Sapa Harry yang baru selesai membereskan bukunya dengan mantra—argh sudahlah. Stella yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran dimeja mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke Harry.

"Aku pikir aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu," Ujar Stella. "Namun kau adalah anggota keluargaku. Bukankah itu aneh?" Lanjut Stella sambil terus memandangi Harry. "Lalu… umurmu dengan umurku sama. Padahal kita tidak kembar, itu juga aneh, bukan?" Harry memutar bola matanya. Ia seperti menemui Hermione ke-dua.

"Lupakan sajalah." Ucap Harry, lalu menghela nafas.

Harry nampaknya memilih keluarga pintar, dimana ada Stella yang kelas 6 SD sama sepertinya dan sudah mendapat berpuluh-puluh piala, mom, dad, dan seorang kakak laki – laki yang terlihat sedikit cuek namun baik.

Mom sangat memotivasi Harry, walaupun terkadang ia mirip mom-nya yang berada di Potter Manor. Selalu mengomel jika ia cedera. Namun ia menganggapnya baik, karena ia tidak pernah membentak atau menyebut nama panjangnya. Dad, dia juga baik. Harry kurang dekat dengan Dad, apa boleh buat.

Stella terkenal dengan ranking 1 di kelas. Sekarang adalah tahun terakhirnya di sekolah SDN Pesanggrahan 03 Pagi (nama sekolah yang sebenarnya) dan target Stella adalah untuk menjadi juara satu lagi. Harry berdecak, ia menemukan Hermione lain.

_Well, nice family. _

Di depan Indomaret dekat PJMI.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan kehidupan baru kalian?" Tanya Harry. Ron tersenyum pahit dan Hermione menggigit bibir. "Yah, aku tahu ini adalah hidup yang berat. Tapi lihat, para muggle bisa bertahan selama bertahun – tahun di Indonesia ini, masa kita yang penyihir tidak bisa?" Ujar Harry. Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, ya, Hermione. Kita disini Cuma untuk tinggal sementara, bukan?" Tanya Ron. Hermione menatap Harry, dan Harry membalasnya. Mata Harry dan Hermione mengisyaratkan 'Iya' dan 'Mana tahan aku disini?'. "Baguslah."

"Justru karena Cuma sebentar, Hermione," Harry memanggil nama Hermione. "Kita tidak perlu meraih prestasi yang baik, bukan? Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan adik perempuan yang sekelas denganku… targetnya adalah untuk menjadi juara satu lagi tahun ini…" Lanjut Harry dengan mata berbinar – binar. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Setidaknya aku ingin masuk lima besar, boleh, kan?" Tanya Hermione. Harry mengangguk terpaksa.

Hening menyelimuti kami bertiga.

"Lalu… bagaimana caranya sampai disekolah itu?" Tanya Ron. "Kau pernah mendatangi sekolah itu, bukan? Rumahmu kan dekat dengan sekolah itu?" Lanjut Ron. Harry mengangguk.

"Kita akan ber-Apparate—" Harry menahan nafasnya, "—Setidaknya sampai didepan gerbangnya." Lanjut Harry. Hanya gerbang sekolah itu yang Harry ingat, sedangkan yang lain buram, tak jelas. "Pegangan,"

WHUUUUSSSP

Trio Emas Gryffindor berlari.

"Kau kelas enam A atau B, Ron? Hermione?" Tanya Harry sambil berlari.

"Kami berdua kelas 6A!" Seru Hermione dan Ron. "Kau sendiri, Harry?" Tanya Ron balik. Harry hanya mengangguk, tanda bahwa kelas mereka bertiga sama. "Syukurlah kita sekelas," Gumam Hermione.

Mereka menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, "Apa kau pikir kelas kita ada di lantai dua?" Tanya Hermione.

"Tidak mungkin, kelas enam itu bukannya yang tertua? Menurutku sih, di lantai tiga," Usul Ron. Hermione dan Ron mulai bertengkar layaknya Tom and Jerry dibelakang Harry. Hermione yang berkata lantai dua dan Ron berkata lantai tiga.

"STFU!" Bentak Harry. Hermione dan Ron membeku di tempat, tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Biasanya pendapat Hermione benar. Mari kita periksa kelas di lantai dua dahulu. Ron, jangan memancing pertengkaran," Omel Harry. (Author: Tumben Harry epic kayak gini? -_-)

"Aku akan periksa ke kelas yang berada dekat toilet," Ron melangkah ke kanan.

"Kalau begitu aku periksa kelas yang berada di pojok sana," Hermione melangkah ke kiri. Terpaksa Harry memeriksa dua kelas. Tampaknya Ron dan Hermione sengaja, batin Harry kesal. Sudahlah.

"Apakah ini kelas enam A?" Tanya Harry. Ibu Guru yang sedang mengajar berhenti dan menatap Harry sejenak, seperti sedang melihat kuman_. Tatapan dingin itu, seperti Prof. Snape_, pikir Harry merinding.

"Maaf, ini ruang kelas tiga," Balas si Ibu Severus (Harry ngakak namainnya:D).

Harry melangkah kembali ketempat semula dan menemukan Ron dan Hermione melakukan hal yang sama. Berarti kelas enam A adalah…

GREK! "Apa ini ruang kelas enam A?" Seru mereka bertiga serentak. Pak Guru yang mengajar terhenti, dan meloncat kaget.

Suasana tiba – tiba gaduh. Macam – macam suara yang mengisi ruangan itu, "Lihat mereka, apa mereka anak baru?" ; "Mereka benar – benar cakep, ya?" ; "Mereka keturunan orang luar negeri," ; "Kyaaa!" ; "Jadi mereka anak baru yang dibicarakan itu,"

"Apa kalian Mr. Evans, Mr. Prewett, dan Mrs. Jane?" Tanya Pak Guru yang masih memegangi dadanya karena terkejut itu (lebay!-_-).

Trio Emas Gryffindor itu mengangguk serentak,

"Baiklah, kalian bisa duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan di depan sini," Ujar Pak Guru. "Maaf karena tidak ada kursi yang tersisa lagi," Lanjut Pak Guru. Harry datar, Hermione menggigit bibir (rasanya Hermione selalu menggigit bibir?-_-), dan Ron keringat dingin saking gugupnya.

"Oh, dunia muggle… dunia muggle…" Gumam Ron, Hermione dan Harry bersamaan.

Author: "Maaf pendek!:D Gak terasa sudah 4 jam saya mantengin computer bersama lagu Taylor Swift yang setia berputar ini!"

Miku: "KAN SUDAH KUBILANG FF VOCALOID DULU?"

Harry: "BERISIK, INI KAN HAK KAMI JUGA!"

Ron&Hermione: "Pokoknya tunggu chap. Selanjutnya dan keep reviewing!"


End file.
